Le Seigneur du Temps
by Donnegail
Summary: Une nuit paisible à Port Royal que rien ne semble pouvoir troubler. Pourtant, Elizabeth est réveiller en plaine nuit par un cri et découvre des tueurs peu communs dans son Manoir. OS Elizabeth Swan/10th Doctor
1. Chapitre 1 : Ennemis

**Chapitre 1 : Ennemis ! :**

Un jeune homme est assis sur une souche, tourné vers les lueurs qui lui parvient depuis le manoir.

Il renifle et se retourne, faisant face au feu de bois, qui brûle, projetât sa lumière dorée sur un second homme.

Plus vieux que le premier, il mâchonne un petit bout de bois. Son visage tanné et mal rasé se renfrogne en contemplant lui aussi les lumières.

Il soulève alors une branche et bouge un peu les braises avec, faisant voler des charbons dans un gémissement du brasier.

"- C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?"

Le jeune soldat, plus mince et au visage plus svelte que son compagnon paraît surpris puis réponds :

\- Johnson ! Et vous ?

\- tutoies moi ! Et moi, c'est Groves !

\- comme ..?

\- Comme le lieutenant, Groves ? oui, c'est mon frère. T'es pas du coin, toi, j'me trompes ?"

Le jeune, qui semble moins à l'aise, réponds encore, en se dandinant sur la souche.

"-non.. je viens du Nord ... enfin, d'une ville au Nord de Port-Royal !

\- laisse moi deviner... tu as finis tes classes et on t'envois ici, dans la Marée-Chaussée. Tout comme moi...enfin, à mes débuts..

\- euh ... pas tout a fait. Je suis pas de la Marrée-Chaussée..."

Le dénommé Groves semble surpris.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

\- je suis garde ! Et je suis posté ici se soir ! Mais... si vous êtes de La Navy... qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

\- punition ..

-pour ?

\- avoir draguer la soeur de Lord Beckett !

\- nooon ?!"

Rire des deux hommes, puis le Marée-Chaussée soupir et prend un air encore plus renfrogné.

"-je savais pas que c'était sa soeur aussi ! Je ne me serais pas permis sinon... j'ai une femme après tout. Et dire que je devais la retrouver se soir!

Fumier de Beckett

\- Vous êtes marié ?

\- ba oui, andouille ! J'aurais dût être avec elle, dès ce soir... mais je suis coincé ici jusqu'a 10H du mat' ...

\- je pourrais prendre ta dernière heure. J'ai personne à aller retrouver moi ...

\- vraiment ? ah ça, se serait vraiment gentils et ...

\- chut ! "

Le jeune se leva, et porta la main à son fusil

"- vous avez entendu ?

-non. Et arrête de me vouvoyez ! "

Johnson s'avança dans l'obscurité. Il crut voir un reflet sur sa gauche et avança encore dans la végétation. Un hurlement étouffé lui parviens.

Il se retourna et courut prés du feu.

"- Groves ? Groves ?!"

En apercevant le corps entendu sur le sol, le jeune eu un cri de stupeur et se stoppa net. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérés et pointa devant lui avec son fusil,

avant de faire un demi tour complet sur lui mime.

"- y'a quelqu'un ?"

Il recommença son appel d'une voix plus forte.

"- Y'a quelqu'un ?! Montrez vous ! "

Aussitôt, une forme apparut devant lui, sortant des buissons. Il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha son arme, de surprise et de peur.

Il cria. Un éclair de lumière brisa le noir profond de la nuit. Son corps inerte retomba sur le sol. Et le tueur silencieux continua sa route vers le Manoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Qui êtes vous !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans mon lit. Jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi et vis la fenêtre donnant sur la baie ouverte. Un souffle frais passer par l'ouverte et se répandait dans la pièce, procurant

une sensation douce de fraicheur. Je me retournais sur le côté, grommelant contre la chose qui m'avais réveiller quand un cri me fit totalement émergée de mon sommeil. Un cri étouffé, certes, mais un cri tout de même.

Je glissais ma main sous mon oreiller et en tirais une dague, ma dague. Je souris et me glissa hors de mon lit, enfilant silencieusement une robe de chambre poser sur une chaise.

Puis j'avançais à pas de loups vers la porte de la chambre.

Je posais la main sur le bois blanc. Pas un bruit. Un frisson me parcours le dos tandis que j'ouvrais avec une précaution infime la porte et que je jetais un regard dans le couloir.

Rien. Vide.

Je sortais de la chambre, sur le pointe des pieds et avançait de quelques pas. Une voix métallique me surpris d'un seul coup et je plongea à quatre pattes, avec si peu de bruit que j'en fut moi même surprise.

"-Rien à signaler ! Rez de chaussée nettoyer."

J'avançais en rampant vers l'escalier et m'accrochant aux barreaux, descendait quelques marches, jusqu'a atteindre un pallier plus bas. Le lustre, tombé au sol, ce qui expliquer la cause de mon réveil, n'éclairait plus l'entrée, aussi ne distinguais je que des formes métalliques et un peu plus petites qu'un homme. Je me penchais un peu plus pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

"- toujours aussi signe de lui !

\- le signal provient d'ici ! Continuez les recherches !

\- oui ! "

Décidément, ces voix métalliques et hachés me donnaient la chair de poule. Je reculais mon pied et rater la marche. Je tombais avec un cri et atterrît deux marches plus bas.

"- Ennemi ! Ennemi !"

Non, non, non ! A l'aide ! hé merde ! Je me redressais, suffisamment pour voir une des bêtes métalliques, enfin, plutôt de distinguer la créature arrondi qui avançait vers moi. TRES prés de moi.

"- Exterminez ! Exterminez ! "

C'est fou ce qu'un mot peu avoir comme effet sur le corps humain ! Sans trop savoir commet, je parviens à bondir vers le haut des marches et je m'enfuit en courant vers le couloir. J'entendais encore les deux mots dans mon dos. Où aller ?

Je tournais à un angle, cherchais à ma ceinture ma dague (oui, je garde une ceinture sous ma robe de chambre, and so what ?!) et passais en courant dans le couloir quand un bras, me saisit rapidement, par la taille, et me tirais en arrière, tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur ma bouche.

Je vis les portes de ce qui semblais être un placard se refermé devant moi.

Je sentais le rythme accélérer de mon coeur, tandis que la respiration de celui (oui, je dit celui car visiblement, pour avoir une telle force, c'était un homme) qui me maintenait contre lui, avec une unique main bloquer sur ma bouche, avait une respiration assez calme.

Je tachais de tourner la tête ou tout du moins le regard vers lui, mais impossible de bouger. Je tentais alors de ma débattre pour qu'il me lâche mais le résultat fut le même.

J'entre vis son autre main, tenant une drôle d'objet avec un bout bleu qui faisait un petit grésillement, se tendre vers les portes. Il attendit, et moi avec lui par conséquence, pendant environ cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte et de desserré son étreinte.

Je bondis littéralement à l'extérieur du placard, non sans lui décocher un coup de talon dans le genoux et me retournais d'un bond.

"- non, mais vous êtes pas bien ?! "

Il sortit quelques secondes après moi, et je restait, surprise, à le fixer avec un air.. sans doute très peu gracieux.

Il ressortit son bazar qui fais "bzz" et se tourna vers moi.

"- ah ! Je commençais à étouffer là dedans, moi ! Humaine ?"

Il posa cette question tout en passant son "bzz-teur" devant moi, de haut en bas.

"-euh... euh, oui"

Question Stupide.

"- bien !génial !Vous n'êtes pas affecter .. super !Bon, maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'ai du travail ! Et tenez vous à distance des Daleks !"

Il partit en courant tout en me lançant cette phrase.

Je ne suis pas ... affecter ?! et des... Quoi ?!

Je me lançais à ses trousses e le rattrapais assez vite d'ailleurs.

"- non mais ! Vous croyez VRAIMENT que je vais vous laissez filer comme ça, mon vieux ?! Vous êtes ici chez moi, d'abord !

\- ah! , il se retourne, c'est vous Miss Elizabeth Swan ? Enchanté !

\- Moi de même monsieur... euh... qui êtes vous, au fait ?

\- Le Docteur !

\- Le Docteur, qui ?

\- juste le Docteur ! c'est mon nom !

\- le Docteur.. mais c'est pas un nom ça.. c'est comme si moi, on m'appelait... la Guerrière ! C'est complètement stupide !

\- Vous êtes Guerrière ?

\- ouais..."

Il renifla, de façon... méprisante ?, et me regarda de haut en bas, avant de ressortir son truc qui fais "bzz"

"- C'est quoi ça au fait ?

\- Un tournevis sonique !"

Quoi ?! J'ai dût mal entendre, là !

"un Tournevis sonique ..et ... vous m'avez dit de me méfier de quoi tout à l'heure?"

Il continua sa route, moi sur ses tallons.

"- Des Daleks !

\- des ... Da..lek ? c'est quoi ça ?

\- ce sont les tueurs qui vous ont attaqués !

\- Des tueurs.. pourquoi vous les appelaient les tueurs... ils ..?"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, baissant un poil le regard.

"- Je suis désolé.."

Il me m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Je restais un instant sous le choc, puis demander.

"- qui ?

\- les domestiques... tous les habitants du manoir au fait... enfin, je le croyais... c'est pour ça que j'ai était un peu surpris quand vous avez déboulé avec un Dalek sur les tallons !

\- et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez attraper de cette façon ?

\- oui ... "

Ce oui, sous entendez beaucoup autre chose. Je plissais un peu les yeux.

"- mais pas que ?

\- vous êtes perspicace !

\- non, télépathe ! Mais c'est tout comme !

\- une humaine télépathe ! Brillant ! Vous êtes brillante ! Et... pas qu'au sens figuré, d'ailleurs.."

Il essaierais de me draguer le zarbi ? Bon, y'a pire... faut avouer que je le trouve plutôt... beau gosse mais...

"- ah oui, vraiment ?

-ouais ...mais ... "

Son regarde se figea derrière mon épaule et il m'attrapa encore une fois, de façon brutale, par les épaules cette fois, me hurlant un :

"-Couchez vous ! " tandis qu'une des boites de métal tueuses s'exclama : " Exterminez ! Auto-destruction activée ! "

Une explosion me projeta violemment en arrière et ma tête heurta le mur. Tout devint noir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une arme innatendue

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit un mur blanc devant moi. Je compris immédiatement quatre choses !

Un - Vue la douleur que j'avais à l'arrière du crâne, je m'était prise un coup.

Deux - J'étais dans le sous-sol du Manoir. Dans une des chambres de survies qu'on avait fabriquer quand le Manoir est devenue une base de l'Alliance. Les murs de ces chambres résistent à des bombes atomiques, sont blancs, sans aucune ouverture sauf une porte extrêmement sécurisée avec un hublot de six cm de verre qui peut être protégés par deux plaques de titane de part et d'autre quand la chambre est en position de défense. On en avait trois en tout, et j'étais dans l'une d'elles.

Trois - J'étais sous ma forme de , et sans doute la plus importante.

Quatre - Je ne me rappel absolument pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je me souviens être partis me coucher après le souper et puis... non, je ne sais pas ...

Bien. Enfin, pas trop mal. Je me levais péniblement et portais un regard sur ma gauche, vers la porte, fermée puis me tourner encore à gauche vers l'autre mur. Un dernier tour à gauche... une forme sombre... grisâtre. Arg, mais je vois trouble ! Je fermais les yeux une fois. Les re ouvraient. Encore trouble. Je les re fermaient, secouaient la tête et me concentrait avant de les réouvrir. La mise au point se fit avec un peu de temps et re tournais enfin la tête vers le truc. Et je sursautais.

Le truc bizarre qui se tenait en face de moi ne me rappelais vraiment rien que j'ai déjà vue dans un quelconque endroit. On aurait dit un mini tank, environ de la taille d'un homme. Il avait une sorte de ... ah, comment on appelle... les trucs dans les sous-marins, pour voir hors de l'eau... un périscope ! Voila le mot que je cherchais ... donc, je reprend..

On aurait dit un mini-tank de la taille d'un humain (à peu près) avec un genre de périscope horizontale à l'avant.

Plus bas, le long de la carapace de ... métal ? se trouvais deux ustensiles reliés au métal. Un genre de fouet pour faire monter les blancs en neige, creux et un genre de débouche-chiot .

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

Je penchais la tête sur le côté puis en fit rapidement le tour avant de revenir face à lui.

Je me retournais et regardais la porte, un peu surélevée du sol, reliée à celui ci par 6 marches de titane, parfaitement rectangulaires. Non, il était impensable que se truc soit entrée par là ...

C'était quoi au fait ? Véritablement un tank ? ou un genre de caméra-espion de nouvelle génération ? Ce devait être un coup de Tony Stark ! Il aime bien testé ces nouveaux joujoux sur moi...

Je regardais de nouveau le mini-tank puis prenant appuis de mes pattes avants sur la carapace, je me dressais et regardais le périscope. Aussitôt, il s'alluma et l'objectif pris une couleur bleu. Je reculais d'un bond, les poils hérissés. Mais le truc rester immobile. Il tourna son ... "oeil" ? vers moi avec un petit bruit de robot ... okay ! C'était VRAIMENT un truc de Tony Stark. Voyant que la caméra - ou le tank, je ne savais pas encore - ne bougeais pas, je me remettais dans ma position précédente puis m'approcher de l'objectif jusqu'à se que ma truffe ne toucha la fine pellicule de verre recouvrant l'objectif. Heureuse d'avoir compris que ce périscope en était bien un, je reculais un peu la tête et laissais pendre ma langue, à la manière d'un chien, faisant de plus une sorte de sourire béat aux gens qui était probablement affalés dans leur siège en train de manoeuvrer cette caméra sur ... roulette ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit sec et je me retournais, en même temps que la caméra pointait son objectif sur le type qui entrait tout en me regardant.

"- Miss Swan ?! "

Puis, il vit la caméra et eu l'air de prendre peur d'un coup.

C'était qui lui ?! Un camérophobe ? et comment il connaissait mon nom ?

En tout cas, sa présence fit bouger le ... tank qui avança vers lui -sans que je saches comment car il semblait ... glisser littéralement sur le sol - en levant le fouet à oeuf et en criant.

" - Ennemi ! Ennemi ! Exterminez ! "

Un faisceaux de lumière bleu/vert s'échappa du fouet et le type cherchant à l'esquiver, se baissa et rata une marche, tombant au bas de l'escalier, avec un grand bruit - et j'eu mal pour lui - avant de rester en bas, sonné.

Et tout les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Je fermais les yeux , revoyant toute la scène de mon réveil dans mon lit jusqu'à l'explosion des Daleks, tandis que la créature avançait de nouveau vers le Docteur. Je re ouvris les yeux et grognait, avant de courir vers le Dalek.

"- Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer ! Espèce de Mini-Tank de l'espace !"

Je bondis et voulut saisir entre mes crocs le périscope pour le détourner et ainsi l'empêcher de viser le Docteur. Ce qui se produisit ne fut pas tout à fait cela, mais le résultat fût le même.

J'atterris de l'autre côté du Dalek et j'eu du mal à croire mes sens. Le Dalek s'agitait derrière mon dos, aveuglait, mais je le sentait à peine. Je tournais la tête vers le Docteur qui, revenu un peu à lui, me regarder, mi étonné mi soulagé. Une phrase me revient alors à la tête, il l'avait lui même murmurer quand il me tenait coincer dans la placard, mais je n'y avait pas prêter attention à se moment là.

"-Les Daleks sont presque indestructibles... comment je vais les détruire ?! "

Ce qui venait de ce passer me sembla alors encore plus improbable. Entre mes mâchoires, entre mes crocs... je tenais le périscope du Dalek, encore grésillant à un bout.

Je le lâchais au sol, de peur de recevoir une jute et le bruit qu'il fit en tombant brisa le silence. Je me dressais ensuite sur les pattes arrières et poussait le Dalek vers le fond de la pièce. Il y glissa sans difficulté, sans résistance. Je me retourna alors et demandais

"- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vos lumières, Docteur ! "

Il gardait le regard figé sur le périscope au sol, comme perdu dans ses pensés puis tourna la tête vers moi au son de ma voix.

"- Vous parlez ?! Ça ne parle pas un chien ! Je doit rêver !"

Oh, oui, bien sur... j'avais oublier ce petit détail. Devant ses yeux de plus en plus ébahis, je me retransformer en humaine. Je le vis avoir un petit mouvement de recul puis me regarder encore.

"-Impossible !

\- non, Docteur ... Improbable ! "

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, il la saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Un léger frisson ma parcours le corps ... frisson qui s'arrêta dés qu'il me lâcha la main, une fois debout. Je l'entendit vaguement avoir un petit gémissement de douleur et l'entrevit se passer une main dans le dos. Je repris une inspiration.

"- Comment j'ai fait ça ?

\- au Dalek ? C'est une bonne question ...

\- Vous ne savez donc pas ...

\- Je ne sais pas tout... juste beaucoup de choses... sur les planètes, les civilisations... les humains..."

Il insista sur le dernier mot avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

"- Vous n'êtes pas humaine !

-Vous, non plus !

\- Non, mais moi, c'est différent, je ne suis pas mi seigneur du temps ni chien !

\- loup ! Vous... vous êtes un quoi ?!

\- loup ou chien, peut importe... en tout cas, vous n'êtes pas humaine !

\- ça a une importance, et je suis mis humaine... et vous, vous ressemblez beaucoup à humain !

\- Oh non, ce sont les humains qui ressemblent aux seigneurs du temps ! On était là avant vous !"

Je le regardais avec un petit sourire.

"- Je suis mi louve mi humaine, animagus. Je passes d'une forme à l'autre selon mes désirs...ça vous suffis pour le moment ?

\- mais je n'avais jamais vu d'humains comme ça pour le moment... alors non !

\- et bien il faudra vous y faire ! Pour le moment !"

Je montais les marches et ouvrais la porte avant de sortir de la me suivis et la referma avec son "bizz-teur" .

"- Tournevis-sonique...

\- pardon ?

\- ça s'appelle un tournevis-sonique"

Il se tourna vers moi.

"- J'ai vue que vous le regardiez et comme la dernière fois vous l'avez appeler les "truc qui fais bzz" je vous le re dit... c'est un tournevis-sonique !

\- vous seriez pas plutôt télépathe ?

\- Télépathe ? hum... improbable ! On y va ?"

Il s'élança de nouveau en courant dans le couloir tandis que j'eusse un sourire et que, reprenant ma forme louvesque, je m'élançais à se trousses.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La dernière chance

Il avançait toujours, pointant droit devant lui son tournevis qui continuait son bourdonnement qui m'énervait particulièrement. Je le suivais, en humaine cette fois, je regardais la dague pendante à ma ceinture puis portais mon regard sur le flingue que j'avais récupérer sur le corps d'un des gardes qui montait la garde devant la porte d'entrée. La découverte du corps de tous ses gens que j'avait cottoyé plus ou oins me laissa un instant incapable de réagir. Une rage sourde était monter au fond de moi et mon regard c'était assombrie quand j'avais récupéré l'arme. Il l'avait bien entendu remarquer mais continuer ses recherches sans commentaire.

Un bruit sur la droite me fit réagir ensuite.

"- Attention ..."

Je le poussais avec moi derrière une colonne qui dépassait du mur et je portais la main sur mon pistolet, en passant le regard sur le couloir,me penchant un peu.

"- reculez !"

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira en arrière quand un Dalek venant d'un couloir perpendiculaire inspecta le couloir où nous étions d'un regard puis continua sa route en reportant son regard droit devant lui.

"- Y 'en a combien de ces trucs là, demandais-je,

\- 5 au début ... moins les deux qui ont explosé et celui que vous avez aveuglé .. il en reste deux.

\- C'est deux de trop ..."

Il acquiesça et se risqua de nouveaux dans le couloir. Je ne le suivit pas cette fois, ce qui le surpris un peu et le fit se tourner vers moi.

"- Quoi ?

\- Comment on les éliminent ?

\- on les éliminent pas ... on les aveuglent, avec un tir groupé sur leur oeil, tout au plus ... ou on attend qu'ils se suicident...

\- génial ... et on va faire comment du coup ?

-vous, vous allez retournez dans votre chambre et vous y barricadée, moi...

\- QUOI ?!, je lui coupais la parole, certainement pas !"

Il me jeta un regard mauvais, que je ne pris pas une seconde en compte et je continuais, en avançant peut à peut vers lui, tandis qu'il baissait peu à peu la tête pour me regarder en face.

"- Vous êtes ici chez moi, Extra-terrestre, alors je ne vous laisserais pas me reléguer au fond du placard alors que d'autres E.T envahissent MA maison, est ce que c'est clair ?! D'autant que c'est VOUS qui les avaient fais venir ici et avait laissé mourir tous ceux qui vivaient ici ! Des gens avec qui j'ai vécu depuis des année ! Pas juste des gardes ou des serviteurs, des amis ! Alors, NON, je ne resterais pas en arrière pendant que vous irez combattre ses choses !"

Un silence s'en suivit. Silence qui, ajouté a son regard, me mis profondément mal à l'aise, et d'autant plus agressive.

Il reprit en premier la parole et avança se qui me fit reculer, jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit contre le mur.

"- oh si vous allez rester là ! Car si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que ces choses y étaient ! Elles y sont pour vous capturés ! Alors tant que vous serez sous MA protection, vous ferrez ce que je vous ordonne, est ce clair ?!"

Surprise, je restait un instant silencieuse. Je tâchais ensuite de répondre en gardant une voix ferme mais ce fut un échec total.

"- pour ... pour me capturé ?... pourquoi faire ?!"

Il c'était reculer encore.

"-aucune idée ... mais ils sont venus ici, guidés par "l'odeur" de votre A.D.N ... et si ils ne vous ont pas tués dans la pièce en bas, c'était pour une bonne raison, mais je ne sais pas laquelle... et la seule solution pour qu'ils vous lâchent, tout du moins le temps que je m'en occupe c'est de changer votre ADN ... ou tout du moins, sa trace... la modifier très légèrement et pour une durée limitée ..."

Je le regardais surprise... autant par ses paroles que par la pression qu'il faisait peser sur mes épaules quand il se rapprochais de moi. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir quand on son regard croisa le mien mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"- et ... comment on fait ça ?, demandais-je me maudissant en même temps pour mes faiblesses en sa présence... pour ce comportement... instinctif cette fois,

\- je crois avoir une solution ... oh ... euh ... ne vous m'éprenez pas sur mon geste.. ça ne signifie rien... a long terme ..."

De quoi ?! Il va me faire quoi, là ?

Je le regardais s'approchait avec une curiosité mêlait à une légère appréhension.

" Ne bougez pas..."

Il passa une main le long de ma joue jusqu'à ma nuque et comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, je reculer, me heurtant le dos au mur tandis qu'il m' fermais les yeux et retenais ma respiration. Je le sentis ensuite me lâcher et retirer sa main avant de filer dans le couloir.

Je repris une inspiration quelques secondes plus tard et laissa encore passer un petit moment avant de rouvrir les yeux. Je restais interdite, le frisson qui m'avais parcourut durant son geste me libéra et je soupirais.

Je tournais la tête à gauche puis à droite et ne le voyant plus là, je me remettais immédiatement de mes émotions et me redressa d'un bond.

"- Non ! Ah; le salaud !"

Il avait disparut.

Il savait qu'ils étaient là. Un vieil instinct le poussait à faire demi-tour et fuir vers le Tardis, mais il avançait encore. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et les vit, tous les deux, comme l'attendant. Pas un mot, pas une parole.

Il releva un peu la tête en s'avança vers eux. Ils le suivait du regard. Il s'arrêta face à eux.

"-Allez y ! "

Il referma les doigt sur son tournevis mais ne le leva pas vers les deux Daleks. Il se contenta de les regarder, levés leurs armes vers lui, attendant la fin imminente.

Puis, la femme apparut et se rua sur les Daleks, la dague au point, avec un hurlement de rage. Elle abatit plusieurs fois la dague sur le métal des deux tueurs en hurlant :

"- C'est moi que vous voulez ?! Je suis là ! Venez me prendre ! "

Les deux Daleks se tournèrent vers elle et elle s'élança en courant dans l'autre sens, les deux tueurs ne tardant pas à s'élancer à sa suite.

Il cria.

"- Miss Swan ! Non ! "

Il les regarda disparaitre au tournant d'un couloir avant de se précipiter vers un autre couloir. Trouver le Tardis ! C'était la seule chance de la sauver!

Je courrais, prenant appuis avec une main sur un mur, me donnant une impulsions, je redémarrai aussi sec en courant dans le couloir suivant. Les deux Daleks me suivaient toujours. de temps à autre, un éclair illuminai le couloir, sans jamais m'atteindre.

Je continuais à courir, ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et me retrouvais sur le balcon. Je freinais et me rattraper à la rembarre, regardant le sol, loin en bas et jurant avant de me retourner.

Les deux Daleks bloquaient la seule issue possible. J'attrapais mon flingue et visais l'oeil d'un des deux avant de tirer tout mon chargeur dessus. Je le remplaçait par un autre chargeur puis jetais l'arme vide et inutile au vis alors qu'un des Dalek, touché, tournais sur lui même avant d'être poussé sur le côté par son semblable. Je regardais le premier heurtait le mur puis regardais le second avançait vers moi. J'étais sans défense. Mon coeur s'accéléra au point que je crut qu'il aller rompre. Je sentais une sueur froide me coulais dans le dos.

Je serrais alors ma dague dans ma main et leva le bras devant moi, courageusement.

Le Dalek avança encore et lança un "Exterminez" qui me glaça et me fit perdre tout espoir de vie. Le Docteur c'était trompé. Ils voulaient ma mort ! Pas ma vie. Alors, je serrais les dent et fermais les yeux. J'entendis un bruit, un cri puis un autre bruit ... plus étrange ... moins réel... un genre de souffle, de respiration... venue de loin... de très loin... de l'espace !

Cette pensée me fit ouvrir les yeux et baisser mon arme. Devant moi, une cabine téléphonique bleue des années 50 ... Quoi ?!

Je rangeais ma dague et restais un instant, interdite, me tenant d'une main à la rembarre de pierre. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et il apparut sur le seuil.

"- Je suis arrivé juste à temps, on dirait... c'est souvent le cas ..., il sourit et me tendis la main avant de retourne dans la cabine, vous venez ?"

Pendant quelques instants, je regardais cette improbabilité puis me décidais et fit quelques pas tremblants vers la boîte.

Je poussais du plat de la main la porte et entrait. Je faillit ressortir aussi sec en découvrant l'intérieur du ... vaisseau ? Je restais bouche bée.

Il me souris et lâchant les manettes qu'il activait sur une sorte de ... de panneaux de contrôle circulaire qui faisait tout le tour d'une tour. Il vint vers moi.

"- Bienvenue dans le Tardis ! Mon vaisseau ! "

Je regardais le dit vaisseaux, le toit, les murs, la tour de commande...

"- C'est plus grand ... à l'intérieur ... "

Je restais encore incrédule. Et je sentis mes nerfs me lâchaient brusquement. J'avais échapper deux fois à la mort en l'espace d'une heure et là je me trouvai dans un vaisseau spatial cabine plus grand dedans que dehors. S'en était trop pour moi. Mes jambes me lâchèrent brusquement et je m'affaissais, me rattrapant d'un main à la rembarre. Il fut plus rapide que moi et me retient par la taille.

"- ouh la .. s'en est trop pour vos nerfs, Elizabeth ?

\- je ... je crois... oui ...

-bien ... je vous ramènes chez vous, alors..."

Il ma lâcha, une fois que j'eu retrouver mon équilibre et se re précipita sur ses manettes. Je vis une sorte de canapé siège et m'affalais dessus, évitant de re chuter.

"-la base 10 de L'Alliance, ça vous va ?, me demanda t-il

-oui ... oui, parfait ...

\- alors accrochez vous !"

Le décollage fut ... intéressant et je faillis de nouveau me retrouver à terre, au lieu de quoi, j'atterris sur une barre près de lui, où je me cramponnais par la suite.

Je souris ensuite, prise d'un rire nerveux assez incontrôlable. Il finit par être lui aussi prise d'un fou rire.

Oh non... on fait une belle paire, tous les deux !


End file.
